An Evaluating Walk
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Set during the walk Morticia takes between the motel and the mansion. These are her thoughts before she reaches her destination.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family nor any characters or ideas that may be recognized as belonging to Chas Addams or Paramount.**

**A/N: This one came to me while watching the movie, I hope you enjoy it!**

Watching her family Morticia was overcome with grief. She hadn't had a fitful sleep for weeks, any sleep she had gotten had been peppered with dreams and nightmares… not the good kind. Wednesday was sleeping with Mama but this was no life for a girl of her age. She and Pugsly should be free to explore cemeteries and play games, learn about the real world and life in school. Mama didn't have the proper materials she needed to make healthy meals so most of the family had been hungry for going on a week or two now. Lurch was beside himself, normally he cleaned and helped Mama in the kitchen and pruned… none of his chores were available here and he couldn't get a job, the woman who helped Morticia find her short place at the preschool said that nobody would need use of his skills. Morticia thought that was ridiculous, everybody needed a butler like Lurch; part of the problem it seemed was that the woman had an odd accent and just couldn't seem to understand Lurch. Morticia thought this extremely puzzling, Lurch was perfectly articulate; he hadn't stuttered or had a lisp for years. She had been fired from the preschool before she had even been there for a day and Thing wasn't able to stay at the office either. The world just wasn't ready for Addams family greatness it seemed. And Fester… not a man Morticia wanted to think of at the moment for it looked as though he was the source of all her troubles.

Gomez cried out in his sleep and jerked around a bit. He was sleeping in her lap as he had been for the time they had spent in this dreadful place, when he wasn't sleeping in her arms he was staring at the bloody television without really watching it. He nuzzled in closer to her and held her tighter, his brow creasing, he was probably having another nightmare about Fester… but how would she ever really know? He never talked to her anymore, he didn't talk to anyone. Suddenly she was overcome with anger, who were they to force her family from their home? Who were they to rip her husband from her, an education from her children and a life from Lurch and Thing? Gomez cried out again and she smoothed his hair back from his forehead, massaging the crease there until it disappeared and he relaxed. She knew what she had to do then and carefully dislodged herself from her spouse's grasp. He protested some but not too much, he held on tight to the pillow she had been leaning against and began to thrash and whine in his slumber again. He may not be sleeping fitfully but he was sleeping none the less. Quietly the woman slipped from the room wearing only her cloak and everyday attire and began the long walk to her previous home. Along the way she couldn't decide whether she was angry or sad, she was angry at her husband for wallowing in his grief, and she was angry at that dead beat, Tully… she was disappointed in herself for not seeing that Dr. Pinderschlouss was a fake and Fester was an underhanded backstabber – not the kind the Addams's liked. But she was sad about how much this had changed her beloved Gomez.

There was one point in time when he hadn't needed Fester or anyone else, only her. For that matter, even before Fester ran away – after Fester ran away, as well – her husband wasn't able to sleep without her. He wouldn't just have bad dreams and thrash, he would literally wake up every time she left the bed. He would find her in the bathroom or on the balcony or wondering the halls and bring her sweetly back to the satin sheets. It had been absolutely lovely, those days, the days before the children and before Fester and Tully and Dr. Pinderschlouss. The time when they had traveled much and slept little. But those times were gone now, now she did have to worry and think about Fester and Tully and Dr. Pinderschlouss. She loved her children as much as any mother, but she still found herself wishing for the time before she had them, the time when she had been able to just be a wife and not think about raising children or avenging her family's pride. Her thoughts had not ceased since they had found that Wednesday was no longer at the party and she had not been seen since before the Mamuschka. But her thoughts would have to be pushed to the back of her mind now because she had arrived at the gates to her former home. No… not her former home; it was still her home, it was simply filled with traitors and impostors Backstabbers. Lowlifes. People who would soon leave her house if she had her way and if her plan played out the way it was supposed to.

**A/N: If you could find the time to review that would be an amazing thing!**


End file.
